


Character List for Story

by Ravenclaws_do_it_better



Series: The Renegades [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaws_do_it_better/pseuds/Ravenclaws_do_it_better
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have been informed that some people are having trouble keeping the characters straight, so in the spirit of catering to readers I have created a character list for the first story. I will add a second chapter for the second story as there will be a few new additions (although none OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character List for Story

Katherine (Kat/ Alley Cat) & Simon (Stray)-meta-humans with abilities to manipulate gravity and turn into a cat (gravitational manipulation is how cat's always land on their feet :P) When their parents find out about Kat's powers they basically kick her out of the house although they still allow her to live there but when Simon's powers develop extremely early (six months) they rave about how she has "corrupted him" and promptly fully kick them out before they can "corrupt" Kat's twin sister Karen who is slightly psycho and may possibly be making an appearance somewhere down the road as some sort of serial killer, I haven't decided yet...Maybe Joker needs a pet...

Richard (Dick/ Robin/ Nightwing) Grayson-orphan, runs from orphanage onto street

Wallace (Wally/ Velocity) West-runs away from abusive father and absentee mother after gaining meta powers

Artemis (Tigress) Crock & Jade (Cheshire) Nguyen-Jade runs away from her father (Sportsmaster) and into the Renegades who she joins, she then returns home and takes her sister with her

Jason (Red Hood) Todd-street kid, runs into Renegades

Ray (Red Arrow) Harper- Green Arrow had gone to Gotham taking him (Speedy at that time) with him. He runs into the Renegades when they split up and becomes a call-in member

Kaldur'ahm (Kaldur/ Tempest)-leaves Atlantis because he was bullied because of his father, ends up in Gotham Harbor

Roy (Arsenal) Harper- Robin hacked CADMUS (then PHOENIX) searching for useful technology, instead found Project Sidekick (cloning of Speedy) and they rescued the original Roy Harper

Christopher (Kr) Kent- Robin hacked CADMUS (then PHOENIX) searching for useful technology, instead found Project Kr (cloning of Superman) Kr is is the first fully functional clone made by the project he is force grown in eighteen weeks making him appear to be eighteen years old (two years older than Superboy) they wiped all of PHOENIX's records meaning they will have to start the cloning process from scratch not to mention find new DNA samples to clone from which results in the moody Superboy we all know and love.

J'ann (Joann/ Girlhunter) M'orzz-snuck onto her Uncle's Bio-ship in an effort to get away from the bullying she received on Mars for being a white martian, her uncle says she must return to Mars and goes to inform the League for the reason of his continued absence, she runs away and runs into the Renegades. She wanted to take her younger sister M'gann (also a white martian) with her but she did not have full control over her powers at that point in time although when she (M'gann) comes to Earth later she does have more control over her powers.

Bart (Impulse) Allen-miscalibrates his time machine and ends up too far in the past and in Gotham, turns out he ended up in an alternate timeline but he is determined to keep the REACH from taking over this world as well

Timothy (Tim/ Tech) Drake-parents are always gone, runs into Kat, Simon, and Roy while he is alone at a park, they take him home for the night since it is too dangerous to travel across Gotham at night but when morning comes he doesn't leave

 


End file.
